Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shield terminal and an outer conductor terminal.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-187826 discloses a shield terminal with an inner conductor terminal to be fixed to a signal conductor of a shielded cable and an outer conductor terminal to be fixed to a shield conductor of the shielded cable. The outer conductor terminal has a fitting tube to be fit to an outer conductor terminal of a mating shield terminal. The fitting tube is formed with a resilient contact piece by cutting and raising a part of the fitting tube toward an inner peripheral side, and this resilient contact piece resiliently contacts the outer periphery of the mating outer conductor terminal.
The resilient contact piece of the fitting tube is cantilevered toward the mating outer conductor. Thought has been given to connecting both axial ends of the resilient contact piece to the fitting tube in an effort to enhance contact pressure of the resilient contact piece. However, the contact pressure of a resilient contact piece that has both ends connected to the fitting tube is excessively high as compared to the resilient contact piece supported on only one end. The contact pressure of the resilient contact piece supported on both ends could be reduced by thinning, narrowing or lengthening the resilient contact piece. However, a thinning or narrowing the resilient contact piece is difficult and costly to manufacture. Further, a longer resilient contact piece enlarges the outer conductor terminal in the axial direction.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to suppress a contact pressure of a resilient contact portion without changing the shape, dimension or the like of the resilient contact portion when the resilient contact portion of an outer conductor terminal is supported on both ends.